


[团兵] 高质蛋白

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Levi Ackerman
Kudos: 10





	[团兵] 高质蛋白

00

有人想要伏特加，但是他只得到了一杯冒泡的姜汁汽水。

利威尔觉得自己什么也不需要，所以他什么也没得到。

01

埃尔文不太确定他是什么时候被咬的，被谁咬的，在哪里被咬的。事实上，最具有嫌疑的人正是利威尔本人。

五天又二十三小时五十八分钟之前，埃尔文本应该乖巧听话地呆在内裤里的那块肉捅进了利威尔的喉管。他的睡裤褪到膝盖，结实粗壮的大腿贴着利威尔的面颊。他记得那条此刻责问他的舌头，是如何侍弄他，讨好他，游走过每一寸焦灼的神经，直到他的欲望膨胀到阻滞了对方的呼吸。利威尔的喉咙被撑得难受，蹙着眉头把它吐出来。牙齿刮蹭到了埃尔文的皮肤，他假模假样地抱怨几句，反被利威尔讥讽再多嘴就把他整根咬下来。

五天又二十二小时之前，他左边的锁骨上有一排整齐的，来自利威尔的牙印，正如埃尔文不太注意自己侵犯别人的力道，利威尔也不太注意自己咬人的力道。他干脆倒在利威尔身上，不动了，脸埋进枕头里嘟囔着说自己生气。于是埃尔文右边的肩膀又多了一道更加新鲜的牙印。

五天二十一点五个小时之前，埃尔文从利威尔身上翻下去，汗津津的胸膛有节奏地起伏着，他把被子都堆到利威尔那边，任由空气带走他皮肤上细密的汗液。不消几分钟绵绵困意慢慢攀爬上他的脑袋，在他快要被修普诺斯偷走之前，利威尔一口咬在他的鼻头上，大骂着要他去洗澡。

半个小时之前是星期一的下午——一个介于下午茶和晚餐之间更靠近晚餐的时间点。利威尔歪着脑袋想了想，最终还是把草莓蛋糕拿了出来。起码一半以上的奶油都糊在了包装盒上，这不能怪利威尔，他方才差点挨了枪子儿。

最完整的的只剩下四分之一的草莓蛋糕被小心翼翼地盛到小盘子里，剩下四分之三个损坏蛋糕上的草莓都被利威尔摘下来整整齐齐地放在幸存的蛋糕上。他很清楚，袋子里宝贵的六枚鸡蛋其中一个会牺牲在牛排的旁边，届时埃尔文会因为摄入过多糖分而失去吃晚饭的兴趣；这并不意味着他会少做一份，这通常意味着等到他刷完牙打算在沙发上看八点档的时候，埃尔文会饥肠辘辘地让他去做饭。

现在——

“最有可能的情况就是这样，”埃尔文揉了揉头发，疲惫地给了个微笑，“只有你的牙齿和舌头离我最近了。”

02

利威尔当时在挑选西兰花和圣女果，两排开外的超市货架发生了骚乱，这通常只有在打折的时候才会发生。这种时候蔬菜已经被冷落了，大部分人都在为了药品、罐头、意大利面、六卷装的厕纸、三支装的牙刷，还有别人的车钥匙打得头破血流。

健康、饱满、富有光泽、大小适中的一袋圣女果被精心择出来，放在一旁，每一颗都被利威尔的手指抚摸过，确保没有任何腐烂和伤痕。他开始琢磨着接着是买芦笋还是小胡萝卜，他对两者都抱有好感，埃尔文对两者都抱有成见。但是今天打折，所以让埃尔文的成见见鬼去吧。

利威尔-阿克曼，一个在丧尸末日里保留着体面的人类，在有条不紊地检查每一根芦笋的状态，尽管周遭很嘈杂，他的内心却充满平静；他终于可以慢腾腾地琢磨着食谱并挑选相应地蔬菜，而不是被傻逼路人询问自己是不是和父母走丢了。

队伍有点长，排队结账的灵长类动物各个皮青脸肿，一手拎着自动步枪，另一手拎着厕纸；还有一些更加鼻青脸肿的在扫荡沐浴露和止疼药。

芦笋和生菜挂着水珠，青翠欲滴。他觉得差不多，可以去结账了，于是拎起蛋糕，开始把袋装蔬菜整整齐齐放进购物篮里。

与此同时，背后飞过来一颗迷了路的流弹，精准无比地打中了他那一小袋放在旁边的圣女果。

他的手停在半空。

03

人类和丧尸本质都是两坨蛋白。只是其中一坨似乎有点过期了。

“这时候别开这种混蛋玩笑了，你这家伙。”利威尔抱着腿坐在沙发前的地毯上。他长长地叹了一口气，像是一个亡命赌徒在花光了最后一分钱以后认命的叹息。他把头埋进了膝盖间隙。

埃尔文若有所思地看着利威尔，他的目光并没有聚焦，仿佛越过了利威尔的后脑勺，看到了什么更加遥远的东西，也许是利威尔的灵魂，也许是什么更深邃的东西，也许是他变成一个大傻蛋了。

最后一丝阳光消失在地平线之后。他们沉默了很久，谁都没有想到要开灯。铺天盖地的黑暗将他们笼罩其中。只有落地窗外运送补给的无人机偶尔投过来点点灯光。

末日之中，最重要的是什么？

不是疫苗。（暂时不是。但是大部分人持相反意见。）

也不是厕纸。（有起码一半的活人持相反意见。）

更不是草莓蛋糕和薯片。（埃尔文-史密斯持相反意见。）

是高质蛋白、牙刷，和一个良好工作的冲水马桶；这些勉勉强强保留了一个现代人的尊严和体面。

埃尔文打开了电视。离八点档还有五分钟，但是再也不会有狗血电视剧了，或者说暂时再也没有电视剧了。电视的每一个频道都在播新闻，世界都要完蛋了，怎么会有人还要看电视剧呢。电视上在播报实时感染人数，又或者说是死亡人数。

没有人知道它是怎么开始的，这场不可名状的传染把（几乎）每个科研学者赖以生存的摸鱼时间生生挤掉，理智如同弹射坐垫，被不太礼貌地请出头盖骨。

被采访的专家看起来已经好几天没有睡觉了，他此时所能给出最好的医学建议是：一把普通手枪。

“你说，行尸走肉应该算电视剧，还是算纪录片呢？”

“啊？你快闭嘴吧。”利威尔的声音闷闷的。

甜点在时间的流逝中慢慢变硬变干，大约是晚上的缘故，草莓看起来也蔫了吧唧的。这是他排了二十分钟的队伍在中央大道那个贵得要命的甜品店买到的。即使丧尸横行人间，也无法阻止人类对于糖分的原始渴望。几百米外有武装力量在驱赶不幸被丧尸感染的人群，两米之内却有挂着职业假笑的店员递出蛋糕盒并说“祝您愉快”。

从货架上最后一排电动牙刷的刷头，到无人机运送的新鲜蔬菜，再到埃尔文三天没刮的胡茬，利威尔的思绪越飘越远，直到埃尔文开灯的声音把他拉回现实。

“啪”的一声，温暖的黄色灯光映在草莓蛋糕透明粘稠的糖浆上。

蛋糕只被吃了一口，细密的奶油因为被摧毁的重心而塌下去一小块。它已经在室温中呆了太久，错了最佳的食用时间了。埃尔文勉强又咬掉了半颗草莓，在口中咀嚼半天，像是想要证明什么似的，拼命下咽。

甜点的色泽刺痛了利威尔的眼球，他的胸腔泛起苦涩，空荡荡的胃袋在抽搐，哪儿都在疼，像有台该死的绞肉机失去了控制，在他体内驰骋；埃尔文脸色铁青，仿佛在咀嚼一只蟾蜍，最后从鼻孔里发出一声叹息，扯过一张面巾纸，把嚼成了果酱的草莓吐在里面。

“混蛋。”

“你把它吃掉啊！”利威尔所剩不多的冷静被一点一点蚕食。他拽住了埃尔文的衣领，然后一起摔在沙发里。他声音在颤抖，在愤怒，更多的是无助和乞求，“你把它吃掉啊。”

埃尔文-史密斯的舌头此刻迟钝得像个在日本生活了五十年以上的老古董，一回欧洲就开始琢磨着英语到底该怎么发音。他没法做出任何可以信赖的回应。

他们过去是一系列原子所组成的正确排列，但现在他们彼此的呼吸声中只震颤着一个人的心跳。埃尔文清晰地感知利威尔的存在，这个存在离他只有厘米之遥；扣在自己胸膛上的手指骨节，抵在他的肩头的脑袋，还有散落开来的发丝透过薄薄的睡衣，扎在他的肉上。温热的鼻息里带着水气，他摸不清楚那是汗还是蒸发的泪，又或许都有。

埃尔文踌躇了半天，最后只说了句抱歉。

tbc


End file.
